


Cultural Revolutions and Other Impossible Things

by Ariana Deralte (ArianaDeralte)



Series: How a Romance Novel Saved the Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaDeralte/pseuds/Ariana%20Deralte
Summary: Conversations, scenes, AUs and outtakes from How a Romance Novel Saved the Galaxy.
Relationships: Dooku/Jaster Mereel, pre Myles the Mandalorian/Komari Vosa
Series: How a Romance Novel Saved the Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044417
Comments: 66
Kudos: 265





	1. Myles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a) scenes which were written, but didn’t fit in the flow of the main story, How a Romance Novel Saved the Galaxy b) outtakes which don’t fit with the plot, but make me laugh and c) AU scenes which are not canon to the main story. Character/ship tags will be updated as things get posted.

_(Takes place during Chapters 35-40.)_

Myles could feel his heart beating faster as he finally found Komari. She was leaning against a short wall on the roof of one of the buildings in the main compound, out of view of the ground below. He’d been given permission to do an aerial survey of the compound using his jetpack, ostensibly to check on their fortifications. Myles had made no secret of searching for Komari this morning on the ground so he was sure his vod’e were just humoring him so he could search in the air, but at least his search had born fruit.

He had a feeling she’d run if he landed on the roof, so he finished up his sweep before landing back in the courtyard where he had started. He rushed through putting his jetpack back on the rack where it was stored before running to the building where she was hiding.

Myles knew how to deal with Jango when he was upset. He’d just drag his vod onto the training ground, and give his all in the fight until the adrenaline kicked in and Jango was in a better mood.

He wasn’t sure if that would work on Komari. She liked to fight as much as any Mando’ade, but he’d seen her get scolded by her buir for her enthusiasm, and now something worse seemed to have happened that dulled her spirit.

Never let it be said that Myles backed down from a challenge, however. He squared his shoulders and marched out on the roof top. Then he stopped when she didn’t even look up. Her arms were around her knees with her chin resting on top of them.

“Uh, hey, are you okay?”

She didn’t respond.

“Do you want to talk about it? Or we could just sit here in silence?” he tried again.

Komari finally looked at him, her eyes red. She shrugged.

He cautiously sat down next to her, just close enough that his shoulder was brushing hers.

She looked in need of a distraction, and he couldn’t think of a single interesting thing to say. But maybe it didn’t matter? “So, uh, you ever read Mereel’s Supercommando Codex? It’s super long, but it details a lot of things about Mandalorian culture which I didn’t really understand as a kid. Mind if I ramble about it for a bit?”

She shrugged again. So Myles talked, ignoring the hiss and hum of lightsabers in the training yard which started at some point. (Komari seemed to shrink in on herself at the sound). He talked about every mundane thing he could think of from the best brands of armor polish to why anyone would want to keep a strill as a pet.

At some point, she slumped against him, her head lightly resting against his shoulder.

His voice was hoarse, but he kept talking, hoping it brought her some peaceful rest.


	2. Quinlan

_(Takes place near the end of Chapter 39)_

Quinlan sat down in one of the air taxi’s seats with a quiet huff of annoyance. (How come Master Windu got to stay?) Aayla, luckily, didn’t even stir. He felt a pang of regret that he’d obviously exhausted her on this trip, but was also glad she hadn’t had time to be too cranky before falling asleep. He’d spent many an hour placating her in the crèche, and an upset Aayla was not be underestimated.

“You know, I think I’ve translated the Lothal Agricultural Papyri so many times that I have it memorized,” he said to Tera Sinube. The elderly master had taken a seat opposite him.

“Hmm?” Tera always acted like he wasn’t listening when he really was plotting something like swindling Quinlan out of dessert (Ever since that first time, he was always wary of the elderly Cosian when Tholme invited him over for dinner!). “Well if that’s the case, maybe we can find you something different to translate.”

_Oh poodoo_. “No. No. That’s okay. It’s so boring, I actually forget most of it right after I translate it. In fact–“

Aayla stirred in his arms, and he froze. _Don’t wake up. Don’t wake up_. She blinked sleepily up at him, but then snuggled back into his chest. _Phew_.

“Obviously it’s not boring enough if you are not being deterred. I shall speak to Madame Nu.”

_Banthashit_. “Yes, Master.”


	3. AU Jaster/Dooku

_AU scene riffing on chapter 40 with thanks to I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own for inspiring this scene:)_

Jaster couldn’t get Jocasta’s suggestion out of his mind when he woke up the next morning. He finally gave in and sent a com to Yan, asking if he’d like to have lunch with him.

Yan arrived promptly, and Jaster noted he was still wearing the tight black trousers from the day before.

“After the meal, would you like to have sex as friends only?” asked Jaster.

Yan froze for a long moment. “Could we skip the meal?” he asked.

Jaster laughed. “Of course we can. I didn’t realize you’d be so eager.”

Yan looked the tiniest bit embarrassed. “Would you… also be able to wear your cape to bed?”

Jaster raised an eyebrow. He wore the bright red cape because it made it easier to pick him out on the battlefield for his verd’e, but he knew it also made him look great. “I believe that can be managed. Let’s go to my quarters.”

Dooku (internally): Oh thank the Force I’ve avoiding eating more of Mandalore's plebeian and ridiculously spicy food!

Also Dooku (internally): YES! Cape!

_End scene._


End file.
